


Five Things Yusuke Noticed (+1 He Didn’t)

by cascadedEquilibrium



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, May I have the motivation to finish this one, Oblivious Akira, Oblivious Ryuji, Save them, Yusuke and Mishima bonding over those two, Yusuke being Yusuke, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadedEquilibrium/pseuds/cascadedEquilibrium
Summary: Yusuke, gifted with an artist’s eye, notices something between his two teammates and can’t figure out what to do with this information.Unluckily, neither does anyone else.





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuke is basically the fandom at this point.

It was a fairly cloudy day when Yusuke first noticed something strange about some of his colleagues, specifically one with curly hair and one with faux blond hair. He was in the park, admiring the beauty of nature and observing those around him. The distant chatter of a family, birds hopping from branch to branch as they chirped, a few bystanders giving him odd looks.

 

Ah yes, what a good day at the park. After staying so long in the stuffy underground of Shibuya, he thought a change of location for people watching would do him good. And good did that decision deliver. Yusuke never remembered how much he missed fresh air until today. 

 

He smiled as he let the vibrant colors of nature embrace him. The young artist flipped open his sketchbook, filled with outlines he had yet put to put on canvas. Most of his subjects were his teammates. These go really back.

 

Like when he first met Ann, who was drawn with a complete look of confusion. Her eyes looking at him with as if she were a deer caught in headlights.

 

Akira in his Joker outfit, dashing from his pursuers with style and grace alongside Ryuji, who was dressed as Skull. 

 

Himself in a grueling attempt to do a self portrait during his last slump. He had to use the mirror more times then he would like to admit and it still haunts him to this day. 

 

Morgana sitting in his cat form while a silhouette of his Metaverse form was right behind him, like a shadow. Not the best analogy, but it was still fitting. 

 

There was a sketch of Makoto in her aikido uniform, looking at an unknown enemy with the same fierceness she has as Queen. 

 

Futaba, in regular clothing, was there with a sly grin on her face as she watched whatever unfolded on her laptop screen. 

 

Then there was sweet Haru holding up a pot of what appears to be a fern plant while her Shujin gym uniform was smudged with dirt. 

 

He looked through each page, reminiscing the times he sketched his team. They were an endless fountain of inspiration. Whether it be as people or as subjects of future artworks. The thought made him smile. 

 

The more he looked through it, the more he realized that Akira was rarely alone in his sketches. Outside from the group drawings, there was usually another team member who would accompany him. Out in the rain, inside Cafe LeBlanc, there was somebody there for their leader. 

 

Half of the time, it would be a female member like Ann or Makoto. In others, it would be a random stranger or Togo-san. Morgana was obviously there since he was with Akira all the time. Sometimes, Yusuke himself was in there with him. Not to forget Ryuji, the appointed second-in-command. To be honest, out off all the members, Akira seemed to be drawn with Ryuji the most asides from Morgana. All the others would have six at maximum, but the faux blond had at least eight sketches. 

 

How did he not notice this ?

 

Yusuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard two people run pass him. It was a bit of a blur and was hard to identify who they were, but the blue-haired male recognized those voices anywhere. 

 

“Ryuji, wait up. Can we please take a break ?”

 

“No way, we barely even started.” 

 

As somebody once said, ‘Call upon the devil and ye shall come.’ 

 

How fitting for a moment such as this. 

 

The two were partaking in what seemed to be a race, with the delinquent running ahead of Akira. It mystified Yusuke since Akira was usually the one ahead when it came to infiltrations and such. Then again, this was no infiltration. This was a race and their leader was losing. 

 

Should Yusuke follow them ?

 

The answer came in the form of another voice in the distance, this time lagging behind the duo. 

 

“Guys, I’ll catch up. Just going to sit this one out for awhile.” The voice shouted while drawing nearer to Yusuke’s position. He saw the owner of the third voice, which turned out to be Mishima. At least, that’s the name he remembered. It’s been a long time since he saw the shorter male. Mishima sat down next Yusuke, unaware of the artist. “Holy shit, they’re fast.” 

 

“Indeed they are.” 

 

Mishima jumped when he heard him “Wha-when did you get here ?” 

 

“I’ve always been here.” The artist stated, “To be honest, I was wondering the same thing about you. Are you joining Ryuji and Akira’s race ?” 

 

He glanced at the direction the duo disappeared to with a grimace. “Race ? No, I just wanted a simple run through the park.” Mishima sighed and sunk into the bench. 

 

“ _ That _ was a simple run through the park ?” Yusuke asked as his eyes widened. Mishima stretched out, showcasing how much he actually sweated. The red gym jacket had dark stains under his underarms and on his back. Dear Lord, if that was a result of a  _ simple _ run...the mere thought of an actual race was exhausting enough. A cool and gentle breeze made the trees above them sway. Allowing the other teen relief from the sweltering heat only workouts provided. 

 

“It was kind of expected since Ryuji used to be part of the track team. I feel sorry for Kurusu since this happens each time they do training.” 

 

“I see...I almost forgot that Ryuji was part of the track team. It’s quite impressive.” If he recalled, Ryuji was one of it’s main stars ? He couldn’t remember the details too well. 

 

“Yeah, The team is actually asking him to come back, but he keeps declining. Said that, um,  _ his group _ needed him more. If you know what I mean.” Mishima said, followed by a conspiratorial wink. 

 

That was confusing...

 

“No, I don’t.” 

 

“You know,  _ your group  _ ?”

 

Yusuke tilted his head. “Our group ?” Then it clicked. “Ah yes,  _ our group _ . How could I forget ?” He was talking about the Phantom Thieves. Right. How can that fly over his head ? 

 

The infamous duo came around their bench one more, ignoring the bench once more in favor of their little ‘run’. They were smiling at each other as they sped past them. 

 

Suddenly Yusuke felt like drawing once more. He lifted his pencil and started to do a rough sketch of them. Another for his collection of the two, he supposed.  The artist felt a presence loom over his shoulder, a very intense one. When he looked, it was Mishima staring at the sketch. “Is something bothering you ?” 

 

He almost jumped in surprise when he heard him. “No, nothing at all. It’s just...those two have always been together, huh ? They’ve been hanging out a lot since Kurusu’s first day.” Mishima says as he returned his gaze to the ‘Infamous Duo’ collection. (A name Yusuke thought of at the moment)

 

So he wasn’t the only one that noticed. Still, to think they were both well acquainted during the first day...his curiosity grew.  “Yes, you three attend the same school. Correct ? I was wondering about how the two met.”

 

“Like I’d know,” Mishima said with a small laugh, “Takameki told me some stuff about them meeting in the rain and skipping class. I mean, I already know the skipping class part since Takameki, Kurusu and I are classmates. Whatever happened during that time must’ve started the whole thing. They’ve never been apart for long after that.” 

  
  


“Hmm…” Yusuke should inquire more about this. Hopefully Akira and Ryuji wouldn’t mind him asking. “Very well.” 

 

—

 

After a week of school and a trip to Mementos did Yusuke finally remembered to ask about how the two met. To him, it felt like asking an old married couple about their first date. Then again, they were enamoured with each other, so that feeling should be natural. 

 

The Mona bus was shaking from all the bumps the railroad caused while the surrounding itself felt menacing and full of depth, as if it wanted to swallow them whole and never release them from it’s distorted, icy grip. There was a silence among them as they went about their own business. That’s when he asked.

 

“How did Joker and Skull meet ? I’ve never heard the story.” He asked nonchalantly. The rest of the group perked up at the question. None of them knew the exact details as well. The closest people to know were Ann and Morgana since the both of them knew the two during Kamoshida’s palace. 

 

“It started with the two of them, right ?” Haru asked, curious as well. 

 

“Ooo, now I’m curious too. Thanks a lot, Inari.” Futaba said, sounding a little frustrated. Why she felt like that, he did not know. She leaned forward and looked at Akira and Ryuji, expecting a good story. Makoto tutted, “If the two want to be left alone, then we have no right to pry.” 

 

Morgana’s voice intercepted from the radio, “Actually, yeah. How did you guys even know how to use the app ?”

 

“Well..” Akira started, “It was pretty eventful.” At last, the leader spoke ! Yusuke turned his attention to Ryuji, who was laughing. 

 

“Eventful ? Dude, we almost  _ died _ . ‘Eventful’ my ass. You saved me back there,” Ryuji said as he playfully bumped his shoulders against him. 

 

“You kinda led us to the castle in the first place. If it weren’t for you, I doubt any of us would be here.” 

 

“It was just me and my big mouth being it’s usual self. You were the one with the app.” 

 

Everyone looked very confused as the two continued to exchange banter, with everyone but Morgana struggling to follow. 

 

Suddenly, Yusuke regretted asking due to not being able to follow as well.  All he picked up was that it was one accident after the other. All by chance, really. The soft and playful looks the two exchanged gave him mixed emotions. At one point, he felt the fires of inspiration flow down to his itching hands, ready to capture yet another domestic scene between the two. 

 

And on the other, his stomach felt sickeningly warm and all too full. Not the good kind of full you would feel after a meal, but one that you would get while gorging yourself in a buffet. 

 

Not to mention the  _ third _ emotion, which was the one the whole group felt. Second hand embarrassment. These two were so sickeningly sweet. “Joker, Skull, as much as we fully support your relationship, please keep the affection at a minimum. There’s only so much we can take.” 

 

Everyone was quiet after that. Even the Mona Bus stopped for a second. Their eyes were wide, all directing their stares towards him. “What ? I was under the assumption these two were dating since last week. I’m surprised it took me this long to realize that the both of them are in love.” 

 

Could this silence be described as ‘awkward’ right now ? Ann looked like she understood. Or not. He couldn’t tell from the frantic hand gestures and frustrated noises. It screamed ‘See what I have to deal with on the daily ?!!’ (It was scary since it was all in her voice.) 

 

“I-um, Yus-Fox, no. We aren’t together.” Yusuke could feel the ‘yet’ that was supposed to tag the end of that sentence. But he decides to let it slide since the sight of Joker  _ flustered  _ garnered some pity. 

 

The rest of the trip was silent once more. Well, as silent as it could be with a few snickers from Futaba, Makoto’s, Ann’s and Morgana’s joint sighing and Haru’s giggles. 

 

Well, whatever he triggered, it had to be said.  

 

He ignored the growing red from both Ryuji’s and Akira’s faces. His mind was already full of inspiration and embarrassment from looking at the two. 

 

When will they reach their target again ? This awkwardness was suffocating. 

__

 

Mishima met him by accident again, same park and bench. 

 

This time, he was wearing a very casual attire of a white and green long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans that looked much better than the baggy jogging pants from last time. 

 

Much better

 

“Hey, Kitagawa-san, didn’t expect to find you here again,” He said as he took a seat next to the young artist, “Say, how was the whole ‘first meeting’ question ? Finally got your answer ?” 

 

Yusuke sighed “Yes, in a sense. Those two couldn’t tell the story properly together. I suppose I could ask again later on. With just one of them this time.” He tapped away at the sketch pad on his lap. “It could save the confusion.” 

 

“Well, you know how those two are.” The shorter male said with an amused huff. 

 

“So what brought you here ?”

 

Mishima looked over at a certain group of girls , “My cousin wanted to hang out with her friends and her parents thought it would be a good idea to let me watch over them. Just wanted to escape the gushing and gossip for awhile. A little quiet for me.”

 

Ah, so an escape then. 

 

“Well, you can join me in people watching if that were the case. I was about to ask somebody,” Akira being that somebody, “To join me anyways. Perhaps you could have some insights I didn’t consider.” 

 

“Okay...what the hell is people watching ?” 

 

With that said, Yusuke gave him a basic run down of what he wishes to capture and so on. Despite the initial shock, the two fell into a comfortable silence as they both let the park’s visitors walk past them. Mishima giving the occasional comments and sarcastic remark when someone stares at them with a pointed look. Completely unlike Akira’s agreeability and Ryuji’s brashness. Snarky, but subtle and not degrading. 

 

It was really nice. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is done with the world .feat Mishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight OOC (or major, can’t tell)

The second time Yusuke noticed something between Ryuji and Akira was when the three of them plus Mishima were having a ‘guys night out.’ The girls of their team were always gallivanting around to help Futaba ease into society. From shopping clothes to make up adventures since Akira can’t always assist her in those areas. Which left the four of them to their own devices (Morgana preferred to stay at the cafe this time and Akechi was definitely not an option.) 

They decided to head towards the arcade in Central Street first since the three would try to outdo each other in various games while Yusuke was content to stare at the neon glow of each machine. Futuristic in a sense. Maybe his next work can cover the CyberPunk trope ? He took a stool from one of the empty fighting game machines to take in his surroundings. 

The brightness against dark backgrounds that reminded him of Futaba’s outfit and persona. Streamlines and neon….Yes, without the sickly pale inhabitants, it could work. Or should he add them to express obsession for fiction ? The need to escape this world and divulge into fantasies. It’s dark lure in disguise of a lit screen….

He was pulled away from his thoughts when Mishima let out a rather loud groan as Ryuji cheered. 

“Hell yeah ! Another win !!!” Ryuji pumped his fist in the air, “Guess who’s not paying tonight !”

The fake gun was handed over to Akira, who was wearing a rather mischievous smirk. “Don’t count on it just yet.” He said as he put in some tokens and readied himself. “You still have me to face.” 

“Just wait ‘til I kick your ass, dude.” 

“That’s not what happened last time.” The announcer started counting down as the both of them took position, each wearing a proud smirk while glancing at each other (‘At least, a proud smirk disguised as a lover’s gaze,’ Yusuke bitterly thought) With that, the two were off playing another round. 

Mishima was now sitting next to him dejectedly. Unsure of what to do, he pats the shorter male on the back. The two were now well-acquainted with each other compared to the last time the four of them were together. He alternates from people watching in the park with Mishima and people watching in Shibuya with Akira. Both giving him nice and fresh perspectives. 

Despite Mishima’s initial wariness and shy nature, he’s come to be a rather passionate individual that wants best for the Phantom Thieves and the ‘Phan-Site’ he created. Some would think it strange, but he wasn’t just someone. Plus, outside effort towards their cause was always welcome as well as his presence. 

That, and spending time with Akira after his little ‘outburst’ two weeks ago garnered some strain and hesitation from the leader. It may seem alright, but he was subtly dancing around the subject of him and Ryuji in the disguise of “I have this friend who etc, etc.’ questions all the time.

It was almost annoying, but he suppose he could give him that after being called out. After all, it’s not everyday that one of your dearest friends (read :him) makes you reach an epiphany. 

Yes, he apologized for misunderstanding their relationship, but not once did he apologize for thinking as such nor about vocalizing it. They needed to, as Ann would say, ‘get their shit together’. 

Now here he was with Mishima, watching the two flail around their emotions together while they play. Both bumping into each other that would usually be followed by a childish glare, loud laughter and protests of ‘playing dirty’ or ‘being a dirty cheater.’

Everyone knew Mishima was paying anyways, but the two were really increasing the competition levels. Just like that time in the park. 

As he continued to watch, Yusuke noticed how there would be a faint blush dusting both of their cheeks each time they would engage in foul play. Like the slightest touch can set them ablaze. If only he brought his sketchbook with him now...or an entire wall made out of canvas. That works too. 

The copious amount of inspiration filled his mind to the brim with paintings of affection and frustration. Reds and yellows coming together. Their emotions towards each other made his mind spin with ideas upon ideas. To the point where it was stored into his vault and leaved space for his lamentations and cynicism towards how the two acted. Now the real dread can begin for him since his artistic mind has been sated.

Joy for him

The round was won by Akira, but only by a slight margin. The young artist expected nothing less from their leader who shoots shadows down frequently. Ryuji frowned at him while the GAME OVER screen shone clearly behind him. “Dude, no fair, ya totally cheated.” 

“Can’t help it if a certain someone is ticklish,” Akira teased, smugness dripping his tone. In response to that, the faux blond somehow managed to blush even harder. Yusuke sighed at the scene. He already said his part and he wasn’t sure what would happen if he did so a second time. (Probably make the two self combust if he really thought about it.) 

“I’ll get you one day, Kurusu. I swear.” 

Akira put his hand on his chest in mock hurt, “Back to last names ? Ouch, I thought what we had was special, Ryu-Ryu.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji said as a huge grin made it’s way to his face while he casually draped his arm overtheir leader’s shoulders, “Come on, save the theatrics for when we get dinner. The line behind you is gettin’ long anyways.” 

Not really, behind the two was just a group of nervous adolescents that seemed to be debating whether or not they should stay. Most likely past their curfew and now realized the impending doom they’d face when they get home to their guardians, but that was not the focus right now. 

The focus was on how Akira was now the one blushing underneath Ryuji, who looked taller. Right, the other teen would usually slouch. Now that his back was straight, he was roughly the same height as Akira would have if he wasn’t busy leaning into the touch. 

In the distance, he could hear Futaba say ‘Geez, these numbnuts are hopeless.’ while she stalks them on her phone… The very thought made him glance back like she was watching them at this moment. (Could be the paranoia induced by numerous Palaces made him think that.) 

“Hey, you okay ?” 

Yusuke was startled at the sudden question. Right, Mishima was still here next to him, “Yes, I believe so.” 

The look the shorter male gave him was a bit doubtful until laughter disrupted the stare-off. The pair in front of them were now laughing at something that they both missed. Getting even closer than before. 

Both Mishima’s soft groan and Yusuke’s long, suffering sigh were timed perfectly together while the two went to those infernal claw machines, drawing their time in the arcade even longer. Well, it could’ve been worse. 

“Kitagawa, I don’t know which hurts more. How much those two are showing or how much they’ve been pining over each other for months ?”

“I’m inclined to say both sound equally painful.”

The infamous duo kept grazing their hands against each other and were practically joined to the hip while Akira concentrated on getting his prize. 

Yusuke started to wonder how many times they’ve done this. How many casual touches have they shared together only to be flustered in the end, or how many intimate ones they had in private...Well, not that type of intimacy. Those two can barely confess their feelings, much less than do sexual intercourse. 

Then his mind flashed back to all the hugs shared in Mementos. How they would lean in on each other while Makoto would drive them further into the cognitive hellscape. And now that was on his mind, there was also the hand holding the two would engage in every time they went out to some shop or restaurant using the team fund. 

Petting each other’s hair when the other is asleep was also a top contender for intimate things they do when they think the team isn’t watching.

There was this one time Yusuke obliviously ran into them reading manga while they were on break from a study group. Or rather, Ryuji reading to Akira outloud as the other teen dozed off with his head on his lap. That was a gesture he never considered to be other than inspiring and completely platonic. 

Not to mention how either of their breathes would hitch when the other initiated the contact… How he couldn’t see it before was beyond him. If the young artist thought more of it, he’d feel the shame and disappointment of not realizing sooner. 

They kept watching the two until Mishima broke the silence once more, “You know, it’s even worse at school.”

Okay, that piqued his interest. What could be worse than their group hang outs at LeBlanc and those rides in the Mona Bus ? 

“Each time we have lunch, they would always spoon feed each other. No joke, like Akira would ask for a bite and instead of taking some with his own chopsticks, he would eat it out of Ryuji’s,” Mishima would shiver, like it brought bad memories, “It’s endearingly painful when they would say no homo afterwards and laugh it up.” 

Okay, that was one. Morgana would usually ask Akira for his food when they went out. Thank the heavens for that blessing. 

Yusuke smiled ruefully at him. If it were to be said before, he would’ve agreed with the two in a sense that it was just a thing friends would supposedly do. He knew better now, “Your bravery and courage is well admired, Mishima.” 

“Once I get paid for being around these two, maybe I’ll believe you. Right now, I think it’s the gods’ punishment for me to deal with them from Monday to Saturday.” He said as he slumped back into his chair. 

“Perhaps you can accompany for my own lunch then, I could drop by since I have the freedom to do so on breaks.”

Shouts of protest came from the direction the claw machine was at. No doubt those two were not getting a prize anytime soon. 

“Ya know, sometimes I feel like we’re managing to third wheel the on their date or something.”

“I wouldn’t blame you in the slightest for thinking so.” 

They spent the rest of the time to talk about escape plans and future get-togethers to take their minds off of them. Like a trip somewhere relaxing, artistic and a good location to spread the rumors of the Phantom Thieves. 

When their stomach’s started growling, Mishima found the two still playing that claw game, seeming like they never moved. “You think we should interrupt them ?” He said as he stood up and stretched due to how long they’ve been talking. 

His stomach says yes , but the guilt says no to disturbing their moment. Oh how to choose. Instead, he tuned back in to see how both Akira and Ryuji were faring. 

“Bro, it’s no use. Everything is rigged.”

“But I got one before, if I could just put in one more token-”

Yusuke’s and Mishima’s heads turned when they heard Ryuji’s stomach growl. Finally, they could eat. 

“But I’m so hungry. Please ?!!!” Ryuji said as he whipped out his best puppy eyes.His last resort if Yusuke ever saw one. 

Poor Akira didn’t stand a chance. 

They headed towards the usual diner. The food here was quite delicious for a very good price. Though, he always got more change than what was expected. The waitress said something about a ‘student discount’ that was definitely not stated. It could just be for Kosei students and not Shujin ones. It’ll always be a mystery to him. 

The four of them were at their usual booth as they talked about numerous things before the menus arrived. Once they placed their orders, Ryuji smiled at Mishima, “So, you ready to pay for our dinner ?” 

Mishima whined, “Can we at least split ? You guys always had more money than you let on. Don’t lie to me.” 

As much as it was good natured teasing, Yusuke felt bad about making him pay for their dinner alone. He usually didn’t question free food. 

“I suppose I can take some money out of my personal f-“

“Except you, I can pay for your dinner,” The shorter male said with a pointed glare. He told him about how his scholarship could provide only so much and that his meals weren’t as frequent as he wished. Maybe he shouldn’t have told him about his saving habits and where his first purchases will go to. 

They all ended up splitting the tab. (Except Yusuke, who wasn’t allowed to pitch in much to his dismay.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, saw the new cinematic preview for Q2 and am hyped. Leave any criticism down below.
> 
> Next chapter : Futaba, Makoto and Morgana join in on the suffering


	3. Tangible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to give a gift basket. A really big one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s not as AkiRyu-centric, but oh boy, was this the longest chapter I’ve made.

Yusuke felt very euphoric.

 

All the pent up frustration of last Saturday was quickly expressed through different strokes, splatters and figures upon a canvas. Though, he was sure he scared half of the people in the room with the sheer intensity of his vaulted inspiration. With the weight of that relieved, he’s been refreshed. Well, as refreshed as a high school student could get.

 

No thoughts of Akira nor Ryuji made it to his mind. At least, until Futaba begged him to accompany her to all the video game/electronics stores in Akihabara.

 

The invitation was pretty simple. Help her pick out a video game for her stream on Sunday (one where her only comments were typed in the chat while she concentrates on the game itself) and Yusuke can be invited to watch her personally while he made his own side comments.

 

Despite their constant bickering towards each other and how their personalities would sometimes clash, the both of them were actually close due to both of their introverted tendencies and ‘eccentric’ personalities. Video games had a hand in that. Yusuke remembered the first time he watched Futaba play for a stream.

 

At first, she reluctantly agreed to be his model for a candid painting that involved bright colors and the theme ‘Hype’. Akira was with Ann that day while Ryuji needed to be home since his mother was sick. Haru was out on a meeting while Makoto decided that it was the perfect time to brush up on her aikido knowledge.

 

No one was available that day except Futaba.

 

—————-

 

_After debating with himself over just looking for the perfect muse outside his friend group, he decided it just had to be one of his friends since most of them radiate all kinds of energy._

 

_The house felt a lot less empty compared to the last time he visited with his fellow thieves. There were more odd gadgets scattered about in the living room and the air felt fresher compared to it’s old, stale nature. Additional pictures adorned the walls, either containing Futaba or Sojiro. All of which looked more recent._

 

_He shook his head. This was not the time to notice these things. He had a task to accomplish_

 

_The hacker was holed up in her room like usual, with Sojiro giving him a smug yet protective glance at him when the young artist went up the stairs. The man knew he was coming over today, so he closed up the shop early and gave an excuse along the lines of needing more rest. Odd_

 

_Futaba was in the middle of setting up her PC for the stream when he knocked on the door and asked (or begged) if he could come inside. It took a copious amount of begging before she said yes._

 

_Once he crossed the threshold, he grimaced at the growing mess the room had. Papers and books were not as scattered as before, but it still was unsightly for him. At least the figurines on the desktop were still in it’s best design. (Courtesy of himself.)_

 

_“Okay, Inari, what could your ‘life or death’ situation possibly be ?” She said as she sat in her usual chair._

 

_“How would you like to model for me right now ?”_

 

_A silence among the two. Futaba face slowly heated up before she blinked and ran into the closet, “THERE’S NO WAY I’LL GET NAKED !” She shouted before punctuating it with a slam._

 

_What ? Heavens no, why do people always assume that it has something to do with nudity ?_

 

_“I just wanted to do a candid sketch for my school project. I won’t ask you anything beyond that. You can still play games as long as you radiate the energy I assume you have while doing so.”_

 

_Sojiro knocked on the door before Futaba could reply._

 

_“Is everything alright in there or will I need to come in ?”_

 

_The younger teen popped her head out of the closet, “Nah, we’re fine. Just art stuff and stupid trivia about naked ladies.”_

 

_“Are you sure ?”_

 

_“Yeah, old man. Pretty sure.”_

 

_Yusuke could practically hear him mumble ‘kids these days’ behind the door. His position felt rigid since he knew the cafe owner would probably take him with hostility and possibly ban him from all Phantom Thieves meetings held in the cafe. After hearing the heavy footsteps pad down the stairs, his shoulder sagged in relief._

 

_After extensive bargaining and compliments towards her, she gave in. As long as it didn’t involve him disturbing her, she was fine. At first, he was focused on how her casual clothes would crease and fold with each click of the mouse. Underneath her shining glasses, her eyes was completely focused on the screen, drowning out the world around her. (Much akin to how he feels about art.) Her hair was a bit of a mess, draping over her shoulders and the chair._

 

_Posture definitely worrying, but a deal was a deal. He could comment on that later since it was a pretty good position anyways. Though the main highlight of the sketch was the grin that just shouted ‘Victory’ in neon yellow._

 

_His rough draft was finished after thirty minutes, and while his eyes roamed looking for the details he wanted to add, he managed to peak at the screen. Then, he opened his mouth._

 

_“Why is that cowboy shooting a hamster ?”_

 

_And that was how it all began._

 

———————

 

Now, they both bonded over the fluidity of animation, the character designs and world building. While the hacker would usually focus more on the flow of the plot and mechanics, he would focus on it’s aesthetic and sound track. A win-win situation.

 

If only getting physical copies of certain games were as easy as that. Right now, Futaba clung onto his shirt like a lifeline as they made it down the aisle. She was looking for a platformer game that involved a lot of blood, roses and a princess. A good choice since he saw the cover art and hoped it remained consistent the entire game.

 

Unfortunately, it was a bit rare since there haven’t been much copies and the ones online were still outside her price range.

 

The ginger started to fidget with his sleeves, a sign that she was becoming restless.“I know I kinda vowed that I’d get used to this much people, but walking around for hours is pushing it.”

 

“Just hold on a little longer, the clerk said it was around this corner”

 

Today was a sale day, so most games had a discount of some sort. Which also meant that the store was really packed.

 

They tried to avoid this one, but the lesser known ones didn’t have the game she wanted to play for the stream. The crowds were wearing all kinds of colorful merchandise from different game franchises, or big and bulky headphones similar to the ones his companion wore. He swore he glanced at a few cosplayers as well.

 

The store itself was lined with a multitude of grey, metal shelves and dull blue painted  walls with a few posters of old releases. All obscured by the masses gathered here. Everything felt compact and suffocating with each step increasing their discomfort with only their task in mind. The pair scoured through another few crowded aisles until they reached the platformer shelf, which was surprisingly not as crowded as the others.

 

He could feel the relieved smile on Futaba’s face. The uncharacteristic meekness was replaced with confidence and energy.

 

“Mission start. Let’s go find it, Inari !” She said as she dragged him to look around with her. It was like being with a child in a candy store. They went through different outdated Mario and Sonic games, trying to look for that one game. The other shoppers barely took notice of them since they were also silently inspecting or were in a polite, yet heated debate over a few games.

 

Some of them wore garish colors that made him wonder about how it was ever produced into clothing, but he must turn away from them for the sake of his eyes. As well as their dignity in case he might burst from seeing a sickly orange with neon yellow again.

 

After scanning through, he huffed. This was no good. He turned around only to bump into another shopper. It was weak, so all it really did was startle the two. Which didn’t explain how the other went tumbling down, “I apologize for that, Mishima.” Wait, Mishima ?

 

The shorter male was now scrambling to get what he assumed were video games as well. Last time he checked, Mishima didn’t play those as much as he wished due to how much time he spent improving the Phan-site and getting good publicity for the group.

 

“Kitagawa ?! Small world, huh ?” He said as he got up with a wry smile. Several cooking games were in his arms. Wasn’t Mishima fond of first person shooter games, multiplayer games and puzzle games ? This was a far cry from those genres... Wait, how did he remember this again ?

 

Yusuke nodded and gave him a small smile. “Of course. What brought you here ? I thought you were too busy sorting through requests.”

 

He shifted a bit, moving the containers in his arms around to make his position more comfortable. “Well, as you remember, I have a lot of cousins. Most of their birthdays are within this month, so I thought I could get them a game each since there was a big sale  !” Mishima stopped a few more moments to readjust his hold again.” My parents decided to pay anyways and left me in charge to pick them out. How about you ?”

 

Futaba ran up to them and held out the game with a big grin on her face. “I found it !”

 

“Hi there ! Aren’t you Futaba, Kurusu's unofficial little sister ?”

 

She yelped before hiding behind Yusuke. Well, this was going rather well. At least she didn’t start running the other way like  last time they went shopping.

 

“Say, Yusuke, why are you hanging out with her ?” Then his eyes widened in realization. “You two weren’t on a date, were you ?”

 

Her nervousness disappeared with that sentence and was replaced by a a look of disgust and shock. Yusuke didn’t know whether or not he should be offended at the expression or pleased at the fact that she was interacting with someone she"s not used to.

“WHAT ?!!! Ew ew ew !!! Mishima, I thought you knew better ! What happened to all those 'keks' we shared ?”

 

Oh, it looks like they did meet. He should remind himself to ask how the two knew each other.

“So wait, you’re not dating him ?”

 

“Bleh, like I’d date someone like Inari. I just wanted to get away from Akira’s pining fest at home and get something for my stream this week.”

 

Offended it is then.

 

Although, when she said home, he immediately knew she was talking about LeBlanc. It was home to the Phantom Thieves after all. And his mother’s painting, of course. He can never forget that. The thought made him feel content and warm, despite it being their meeting place whenever they were about to dive into a palace or Mementos.

 

“You have a stream this week ? Cool, maybe I could-“Mishima paused mid sentence when he heard Akira’s name,” Wait, so they do know the both of them are pining and not in denial ?”

 

“Yep !” Oh god, that impish grin does not look good at all. He could feel the mischief radiating from her already, like Jack Frost. “I have proof. Just listen to this recording I got the other day.”

 

“Futaba, no, that’s an invasion of their privacy”

 

He looked at Mishima, hoping he could also be mature enough to agree with him. But alas, the other male gave him a sheepish smile. And from experience, if you’re the one being given a sheepish look, it means you already lost them.

 

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to get some confirmation. As long as we don’t show Sakamoto, we’ll be fine.”

 

“The wise man speaks the truth,” Futaba said as she stood next to him.

 

The artist could only sigh at the two, “He is not that much of a wise man if he supports the idea.” Really, those two should know better. Especially Mishima since he usually acted as the voice of reason between Akira and Ryuji. Minus the maid incident they had.

 

“Okay, ouch there. Besides, don’t you think this is the perfect opportunity to capture the anguish or something ?”

 

Well, not really. He’s seen enough anguish from his opponents and himself. Yet, his mind wandered a bit.

 

Was the anguish of seemingly unrequited love different from those of death?

 

In what ways were both similar and different ? He couldn’t rely on his strained people watch with Akira since the leader would be slightly fidgety and mask everything else with neutrality.

 

Would his eyebrows crease thinking of scenarios and special moments that they could’ve shared as a couple or would his mouth deepen his natural pout with his insecurities and doubts would push the moments away ?

 

How about Ryuji ? Would his brown eyes light up with excitement at the mention of his crush or would it darken at the prospect of never being able to chase that feeling and act upon it ?

 

Finally, he gave in, “You tempt me. We could watch it, as long as we don’t get caught.”

 

“Please, not getting caught is my specialty. Now come on, let’s go pay for this baby and I’ll send you guys the video once we all get home.”

 

The three of them headed towards the slow moving line towards the counter and waited for another hour. By the time it was time to check out, he winced at the initial price and thanked every deity in existence for the sale today. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for Mishima since he was paying for four different games.

 

Once they were outside, Yusuke had the urge to throw himself on the ground and breathe in the unstale air. He wasn’t even aware of how hot it was inside until he felt his neck slightly moistened. It didn’t bother him before, so maybe the park did alter a few of his senses.

 

They made it down the colorful streets towards the train station before being stuffed into a train. Mishima got down first while Futaba got down at Yongen-Jaya, wanting to head home herself so she could practice going to school alone without a panic attack.

 

Yusuke made it to his dorm without much hassle. Multiple canvases of finished work (no thanks to Ryuji and Akira) were scattered around the room while his two lobsters swam around their tank. The two began tapping their claws against the glass, signaling their hunger. He took out a bunch of algae from a box and four tubifexes from a clear container with holes on top before he dropped them inside the tank, letting the lobsters consume their dinner.

 

It wasn’t curfew yet, but the three of them staying at LeBlanc would’ve caused him to arrive late. His roommate wasn’t here yet, so he had that to enjoy. He started to do his homework and reviewed lessons afterwards. The artist was here on scholarship, after all.

 

Once that was all finished,Yusuke changed into his sleepwear and laid on his bed as he heard his phone get a notification. He opened his phone to see that the hacker already made the group chat.

 

 **_Yusuke_ ** **joined** **_Help these gays_ ** **at 9:00 pm**

 

**Futaba : You guys ready ? Got some pretty gay stuff here**

 

**Mishima : How’d you get my number ?!?!?!!!**

 

**Futaba : >3**

 

**Yusuke : It’s best not to question it.**

 

**Mishima : K then**

 

**Futaba : B4 that**

 

**_Futaba changed to Gremlin Child_ **

 

**_Futaba changed Mishima to Best boi_ **

 

**_Futaba changed Yusuke to Bob Ross is a feeling_ **

 

**Gremlin Child : Ok now we can start**

 

 **Gremlin Child :** **these-two-gays.vid**

 

**Bob Ross is a feeling : ….Why can’t I change my name back ?**

 

**Gremlin Child : ^-^**

 

**Bob Ross is a feeling : Dear God.**

 

Of course Futaba would lock them out of renaming. Instead of typing out more protests, he opened up the file and watched the video. He just needed to ignore the growing pit in his stomach.

 

________________

 

_It happened in LeBlanc per usual. Ann and Makoto were sitting in a booth with Akira across them. Morgana was perched on top of a counter while the three were talking. The camera angle was really well placed if it could see the four of them from here._

 

_“So, I’ve decided what I’m going to do for Ryuji’s birthday ,” Akira started as he stirred his coffee._

 

_“Akira, his birthday is still pretty far. Why are you planning this now ? More importantly, why call us ? You know I’m bad at secrets.”_

 

_The brunette nodded, “I don’t see why you need us if you’re so sure about it.”_

 

_The air felt tense as the recording device crackled through the silence. All lightheartedness seemed to disappear as Akira looked down at his hands. The sudden true neutral expression came upon their leader’s face, “I might not be here for it. I have a few months before my probation is over and I’m forced to return home.”_

 

_Makoto nodded, since she was student council president, it felt natural to assume she knew of his situation. Ann, however, was really shocked. Her sky blue became darker with sorrow and worry._

 

_“You’re… leaving ?”_

 

_The disbelief in her voice could break a million hearts._

 

_“Mhm, I could ask my parents to move me here completely, but I’m not so sure if they’ll allow me. Which brings us to what I can do for Ryuji’s birthday. I’ll have something planned for everyone’s birthday, but I want to discuss his with you two.”_

 

_“Ahem”_

 

_“I mean, you three.”_

 

_Even with the news of their leader leaving looming over their heads, he still thinks of something he could do for not only Ryuji, the man of his affection, but the group as well. Was he really that selfless ?_

 

_Makoto put a hand on Ann’s shoulder, “Futaba and I are trying our best to come up with a way to keep him here. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let’s just focus on the present.”_

 

_“And if things go as planned, it’s like I was never going to leave.”_

 

_The blond was shaking as if she were trying to contain an outburst. She relaxed at the touch and took a deep breath. “Alright,” Her voice sounded shaky, “As long as you try, or else I might smack you.”_

 

_“An excellent response, Lady Ann. Joker never goes down without a fight,” Morgana purred. Seemingly unaffected by the news. Though the group by now knows that he hides his fears and insecurities behind that expression._

 

_“Don’t worry, I’ll make it back eventually,” he said with a smirk. The air wasn’t so tense, but it still felt very fragile. The video was automatically fast-forwarded. Though, judging by the crying and the pats on the back, it was all sorted out. They were now sitting back down in their previous spots when Makoto cleared her throat._

 

_“Back at the subject at hand, what are you planning for Ryuji’s birthday ?”_

 

_“Well, I was hoping that I give you guys this list and the money to pay for everything there. It can’t be me since the entire moving away thing and he might peek at it while visiting. Don’t worry, though, I’ll write a letter for every item.” He handed them a rather long list of items if it reached the table while still being held up. That, or his handwriting was bigger than usual the time he wrote it. “And maybe, if I stay, I could treat him the next day, since he’ll want to spend the rest of the night with his mom.”_

 

_The two stared at the list wide eyed. Anyone else would’ve thought this was a boyfriend getting his significant other their tenth anniversary gift. Complete with treasure hunts and sweet messages._

 

_“You really planned this through. Are you sure you’re not crushing on the guy ?”_

 

_“No, this is a totally platonic thing to do.”_

 

_Ann looked him in the eyes with a dead pan stare, “Akira, you sent me a mini gift basket and a little card. That’s a platonic thing to do. For Ryuji, you’re planning him a huge one with a letter for every item. How are you going to even write all that ?!!”_

 

_“I have about six prepared, so all I need to do is write seven more. He’s my best friend after all.”_

 

_The three of them looked as if he asked if a butterfly was a pigeon. There’s just no way he couldn’t see it. It was that impossible to not notice._

 

 _And that’s how the whole afternoon went. Them questioning every item to see it’s significance. Which lead to him_ _gushing_ _talking about how Ryuji was missing a big chunk in a certain manga series or how he’s been eyeing this certain game. Not to mention all the other male’s favorite snacks and soap. All of which he could afford since the his personal funds were rather large due to all the loot and shadows they’ve defeated._

 

_In fact, no one has seen Akira buy anything for himself. He always bought gifts for everyone. Especially Ryuji since he always used his money to treat and help out his mom. They weren’t as extravagant as the basket just mentioned earlier, but little things like sticky notes or a drink after a rough day in the gym._

 

_Ryuji often looks for a way to repay him, but the leader would always remind him that he’s just doing what any friend would do. Even if it’s not the case._

 

_By the end of it, he looked really tired of the girls’ questioning. At least, his posture said so. His face was still on the neutral side, so it was hard to tell,” Anymore clarifications ?”_

 

_If Akira looked tired, the two were exasperated. After dealing with constant denial, both of their patience wore out. But it seems there was one more thing in his mind_

 

_“Two, actually. First, why us ? And second, why get him this much ?”_

 

_He straightened his back and leaned against the table, “Well, you’re already staying in Shujin this year and Makoto prevented you from punching me when I told you I might be leaving.”_

 

_“Fair enough,” Ann said with a shrug, not bothering to correct him at this point._

 

_“And,” He started, “Despite him denying that he likes being pampered. There’s always this smile he has whenever he gets something because it’s like ‘hey, I saw this and thought of you’.”_

 

_The smile on his face increased in size and sincerity, chipping away the tiredness, “He doesn’t care what it is or how much it costs, he’s just happy to get it because of the thought behind it and how much hard work the person puts behind it even if he doesn’t understand the meaning behind it,”_

 

_His voice started to lose it’s cool edge, being replaced with something warmer and more fond, “I mean, after living with his mom for so long, he’s learned to appreciate every gift as well as put equal meaning in the gifts he gives everyone as well. I just want to get him something that symbolizes how much he’s given to me this year and tell him about how he kind of changed my life.”_

 

 _“He honestly was there when I was at my lowest and he didn’t prod or judge me. I mean, he was suspicious about not me knowing that_ **_guy_ ** _,” he gave a look towards Ann, “But he found out I was new and didn’t treat me any differently than anyone else. He told me to run while shadows cornered us the first time we entered our first Palace. Guys, he told me, a complete stranger at that time, to run and save myself while he handled it. It took awhile, but after escaping, we just clicked.”_

 

_“Even if I knew that he would overcome it, I was scared that his fame phase would affect him negatively, which it did, but everytime he came back down to our roots, he always wanted to help somebody just because it’s common sense. Now that phase is over...I can’t help but admire how selfless he really is inside. On his birthday, I want him to feel a little bit selfish. Just for a bit to see how far he’s come. I mean, he’s not just selfless…”_

 

_The two were gobsmacked at the instant confession. They both exchanged a look that said, ‘Why do I feel like he’s only starting ?’ Instead of pressing on further and recieving the usual ‘I’m just his best friend’ spiel, Ann yawned and glanced at the clock, “Well, this was fun. Listen I need to get home and rest up for a shoot tomorrow. I’ll start shopping for the non-edible stuff. Bye, you two.”_

 

_She stood up, grabbed her jacket and left without much word. Makoto glanced at the door and looked at her phone, “I suppose I’ll go too. Sis might be home early and will be wondering where I am when I should be studying.”_

 

_The brunette slid out of the booth and pauses for a moment, “Akira, as much as you pretend you’re in denial, I think it would be better to confess to Ryuji and make the best out of your time. After all, you were the one pushing us to take risks. It’s high time you take your own advice.”_

 

_With that, she left as well. Leaving the shop to Morgana and Akira, well, and Sojiro when he comes back from his smoke break._

 

_The feline hopped of the counter and climbed up on the table, his eyes meeting Akira’s, “She’s got a point, you know. As much as I don’t like the guy, I wouldn’t mind if you two dated. This pining could make your head cloudy on missions, so it’s best you get this sort out,” He licked his paw, “And a guy like you deserves to be happy like that. I mean, he’d be an even bigger idiot if he says no to you.”_

 

_In his own weird way, Morgana just told him he cared about Akira’s happiness. “He’s not going to be an idiot for rejecting me, besides, what could he ever see in me ? I’m just his secretly gay best friend.”_

 

_“Let’s just head to bed and deal with it tomorrow.” He said with a sigh, knowing he can’t get the fact that Ryuji would reciprocate hammered into his head even if he tried._

 

_They both cleaned up their mess  and made their way upstairs._

 

_The video ends._

 

___

 

Yusuke didn’t know how to feel at this point. Asides from the usual second hand embarrassment, he felt a hole in his heart. Akira leaving ? The thought of that alone was surreal, and they fight in the surreal itself. He heard that he came to Tokyo on probation, but not for how long. He figured they had more than a year…

 

Conflict rose within him.

 

The artist could understand why their leader kept this from them, but at the same time, it felt like Akira didn’t trust them as much as they trusted him. They told him of their issues and accompanied them despite it. Even helped them through it ! It was only fair that he could easily share as well...yet, what if he felt like he couldn’t ? Is that why his face was always serene ? To mask away that burden while he eased the ones around him ?

 

Did he feel that alone ?

 

His mind flashed to that day in the arcade, where he saw Akira beyond his serenity. Beyond the calm.

 

He was flirting with Ryuji without a moment’s hesitation instead of thinking through his words like usual.

 

He was running and laughing at bad jokes rather than just an amused smile.

 

He stuttered and blushed, letting his walls crumble down because of a certain faux blond.

 

And the oh so sweet moment of how Akira basically confessed what seems to be a tiny bit of his love for Ryuji while speaking the most Yusuke has ever heard.

 

Their leader was in love and happy.

 

Truly happy

 

And he was scared to reach out for it.

 

Perhaps, the reason he kept it a secret was to spare their feelings. Especially Ryuji’s.

 

At least Makoto knew as well as Morgana. Not mention Futaba of all people was involved in this little secret. (Then again, she must’ve seen his entire student profile whilst hacking information about them.  So really, he shouldn’t be surprised she knew as well.) So in reality, he wasn't handling it alone like he initially thought

 

He bit his lip and played the video over again.

 

Emotions clouded his mind until he heard Makoto’s voice again. She said that they were looking for a way for him to stay here. That he was _fighting_ to stay here with them.

 

Judging from the poor fast forward, Futaba was supposed to spare them that detail. How she made it was beyond him. Best to not mention her mistake.

 

Yusuke went to his messaging app and texted to Mishima privately :

 

**Yusuke : Mishima, have you watched it ?**

 

After a few minutes, he got a reply.

 

**Mishima : No, I just got back from dinner. Why ?**

 

**Yusuke : There might be some startling news that was supposed to be kept secret. Promise me you won’t say a thing to Futaba about it.**

 

**Mishima : WTF ? Yusuke, what happened ?!?!!?**

 

**Yusuke : Well**

 

**Yusuke : Akira might move from Tokyo**

 

**Yusuke : The Thieves are doing their best to prevent that from happening, but I just want to give you a warning ahead of time in case we fail.**

 

The lack of a response made him worry a bit.

 

**Yusuke : Mishima ? Are you still present ?**

 

**Mishima : ASFKLSJDKDJ DUDE YOU JUST DONT DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT !!!!!**

 

**Yusuke : My apologies, I just thought it would be best if I told you now rather than you ranting in the group chat with Futaba. It might cause her to panic since she was trying to keep that part a secret.**

 

**Mishima : But why ?!!!!**

 

**Yusuke : As you remember, Akira is on probation for one year. Once it’s over, he’ll have to move back with his parents if they’re still willing to have him.**

 

**Mishima : Oh right...I forgot about that….**

 

**Yusuke : Don’t be too distraught by the news. Even if he does move a way, he'll still try to come back**

 

He felt that lie burn through his teeth while he typed away.

 

**Mishima : How are you so calm about this ? Aren’t you closer to him ?**

 

Oh the irony ! A cruel laugh escaped his mouth once he read this. The emotions inside him were far from calm at this point, they burn despite it being a tiny ember compared to the fiery turmoil earlier.

 

**Yusuke : I am far from what you think. Still, I believe that he’ll end up staying lest our emotions become unguided discouragement.**

 

**Mishima : Wow, that was heavy… but I guess you’re right. That kinda reminded me of him, you know ? Except more responsive**

 

**Yusuke : I assume that’s a compliment ?**

 

**Mishima : A bit, yeah. Usually, he’d just nod along and listen, which I need sometimes like questioning my morality. But I miss conversations where you had more to say than a joke or a nod. So I like hanging out with you because of that.**

 

Yusuke smiled at the heartfelt message

 

**Yusuke : Why thank you. Though, I could share the same sentiments. Your point of view can be very refreshing and relaxing compared to the other members.**

 

**Mishima : Honestly ? Same. No offense to the others**

 

**Yusuke : At least we don’t send each other longing glances into the sunset thinking of each other.**

 

**Mishima : Hahaha, yeah. I don’t think they could handle another case of gay, oblivious idiots**

 

 **Yusuke : Speaking of which, Akira is planning to get Ryuji twelve gifts with a personal letter** **_each_ ** **.**

 

**Mishima : Yikes ! I’m almost tempted to not watch it. Sounds painful.**

 

**Yusuke : I pity Ann and Makoto for that. They had to sit through the entire process. On top of that, they had to listen to him announcing his love for Ryuji.**

 

**Mishima : Ouch. Remember last Saturday ? Bet this was worse.**

 

**Yusuke : Agreed.**

 

**Mishima : Hey, get some rest. It’s ten and if I remember, we still have school tomorrow.**

 

**Yusuke : And you ?**

 

**Mishima : Wish me luck. I’m gonna watch it now.**

 

**Yusuke : I pray for you. Good night, Mishima**

 

**Mishima : Night, Yusuke.**

 

He put the phone down and sighed. Did time really fly by that fast ? Has it really been an hour ? No matter, his roommates were probably coming in just before they go past curfew. Yusuke let the darkness lull him to sleep, dulling every sense into oblivion . Then a stray thought passed, breaking him out of the trance.

 

Mishima just called him Yusuke and not Kitagawa.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt horribly rushed.  
> EDIT : I totally forgot about Futaba and Mishima actually talking to each other. I've edited it a bit to fit it.  
> Next, HARU !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> God, give me the motivation to continue this one.
> 
> Feel free to leave any criticism down below


End file.
